


Oh, darling we’re goners

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Female Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, Kissing, Sciles, Season one episode one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot about Scott getting pissed at Stiles for wanting to cancel his date with Allison Sciles, Girl!Stiles season one, episode one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, darling we’re goners

Scott was getting really pissed. What was her problem? She was his best friend. She should support him? He finally managed to get a date. A great date. An awesome date with Allison and she started the whole werewolf crap?

This was just so totally like her to spoil his fun. His date. His date with Allison!

‘That’s it I’m cancelling your date,’ she took his phone out of his bag.

‘NO!’

It all happened way too fast for him to even realize what was happening in the first place. Stiles was holding his phone and with her ling finger she was trying to find Allison in his contacts.

He took her by the shoulder and smashed her against the wall of her room.

His hand formed a fist that rose and was ready to punch her into the face while the other still hold her by the shoulder keeping her in place.

She closed her eyes so tight it might have actually hurt and held her breath. She didn’t try to cover her face.

That was when he took control.

In an instant his fist fell back down and he took a deep breath.

Stiles opened her eyes the moment she felt Scott’s lips on her pressing her even more into the wall.

WHAT. THE ACTUAL. HELL? JESUS. WH-WHAT????

She blinked as Scott’s lips were pressed against her and his body moved closer to her right between her tights which was super _distracting_.

She couldn’t believe it. Despite that Scott’s lips were right against hers in a wonderful pressure movement that suddenly broke because he started making friction she still couldn’t believe it. She didn’t believe it when she sighed into the wonderful sensation and closed her eyes and kissed him back feeling like she was on a cloud. She felt her stomach flip and her heart beat increase making everything suddenly really warm and _shit-_

When Scott tongue brushed her lip she moaned.

He all too soon and all too sudden broke the kiss and stepped back.

They were both panting like they had just run a suicide run on practice and Stiles couldn’t help but looked at Scott who was looking everywhere but at her while shaking his head as if he was trying to shake something off.

‘S-scott?’

His head snapped up and in a briefest of seconds she saw his eyes.

_His new eyes._

‘I have to get ready for my date with Allison.’

_Okay?_

 He took his phone from her hand momentary sending a small spark of electricity through her. She wanted to look at him but he just rushed to the door for a second stopping there and without turning around said, ‘I’m sorry. I’ll see you at the party, Stiles.’

He left.

Stiles stood pressed to the wall for several moments before she slid down hugging her knees in the process. She closed her eyes.

Scott had almost punched her.

Scott had yellow glowing eyes.

Scott was a werewolf.

Scott had a date with Allison.

Scott had just kissed her.

Scott just left her to go on a date with Allison.

She opened her eyes and swallowed.

Shaking like a lift she got up her heart in a never ending movement. She brushed her face several times. Her best friend was a freaking werewolf.

Yup. That was the main problem. That was what she was going to think about right now. The whole anger and… _the other thing_ was all the full moon.

 Yup, full moon was to blame for Scott’s crazy behavior. Stiles walked to her closet. She needed to get dressed and get to the party. If Scott was to really act like a full time ticking bomb she needed to be there to help him if he exploded.

She momentary looked at the only dress that she owned before she narrowed her eyes moving the dress to the side and took a pair of jeans.

Hell! Like she ever wore dresses anyway she definitely wasn’t going to wear one now.

What the hell? _No!_

She was just shaken from what happened with Scott. That was all.

_Damn it Scott!_


End file.
